Crimson Dreams
by goldwing striker
Summary: a silver haired soothsayer finds herself in Japan where she meets Kai and the bladebreakers.(terrible summary I know...)
1. Default Chapter

Well hiya peoples, its me again! Tas. Well I shouldn't really say again, the last fanfic I attempted to write turned out to be the most boring thing on the planet so you can imagine I dumped it pretty quickly. Anyways, I hope this one will be much better, Ive worked really hard on it but to continue I just want to know what you people think of it. I promise I will answer all reviews and will hopefully be able to add anything you guys want. I think chapter 1 will be a little bit short but judging on the size of it I will either write more or about the same per chapter, I will hopefully be able to update atleast once a week. Anyways without further ado , CHAPTER 1

Whooops, almost forgot the disclaimer, I do not own beyblade, only two of the characters are mine (maybe more later on).

Chapter 1

The Soothsayer

It is Crimson, the beydish, his eyes …. Their eyes, but gray has enshrouded. "There can only be one" many voices repeated this, drilling it harder and harder until a cold realization had entered his very being, only to be crashed down around him, cutting him, crimson fell, the dark crimson of blood… Blood mixed with tears…

Mosuma awoke with a start, that same dream again! She shook her head, she had been a soothsayer for many years yet she still could not understand the purpose of this one dream. "Is it morning?" she murmured to herself. There was no one else around to hear. Her gray eyes fluttered open, they were kindly but pupiless, she was blind.

Reaching out with one hand she touched the cold ground beneath her, it was still the wet grass that she had fallen asleep on. She reached for her cane and used it to push herself to her knees. She wore a silver skirt that reached just past her knees, a crimson sleeveless top and a golden topaz wich hung around her neck by a silver chain.

Her silver hair was uncombed and fell ruggedly to mid-back. She carefully placed the cane by her knees and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to comb out the many tangles. She would be late if she did not hurry, perhaps she would find the source of her dream, she knew that her only choice was in the morning while the dream was still clear in her mind. She pushed herself up to her feet and guided herself with the cane held out a fair distance ahead of her. She would go to the beystadium, she knew at least that that was where she would find him.

It was infact very early in the morning, the sun had not yet risen but was still very low in the sky , color had only begun to creep up and conquer the night sky. Mist still rolled thickly across the ground , though this was no hinderance to Kai.

He stood for a moment outside of the beystadium, pondering. Was there really reason to continue? In every scenario he had trained himself to the limit and blocked out any interfering emotions yet every time Tyson managed to beat him and steal the title of champion, it was strange that he should think this now. Before he had stopped because there was no one better then himself, but now… This was ridiculous.

Kai gently opened the doors and entered, closing them behind him. This hall became longer every time he walked it, perhaps he walked slower or perhaps his love of beyblading was slowly dying and he did not anticipate his training as much as he used to.

He hesitated at the top of the stairs for a moment staring down at the beydish. In his mind he could hear the crowd roaring, he could remember the excitement rushing through his blood and how difficult it had been to mask his emotions and concentrate. It was not so difficult any more.

The doors creaked open once more and closed with a loud bang. Kai turned around, startled, who could possibly be here at this hour? Tyson? No, Tyson couldn't get up this early in the morning for his life let alone beyblading. Several moments after this thought crossed his mind, Mosuma appeared to view, her cane gently tapping the floor infront of her, she was humming quietly.

Kai quirked an eyebrow and remained silent , he had never seen this girl before. Mosuma approached Kai, unknowingly, and her can came dangerously close to nocking him to his knees. She stopped, hearing the sound of movement and of Kais breath. "Who's there?" she murmured, holding her hand out infront of her, not quite close enough to touch him.

"I am" Kai replied. Mosuma jumped back "P-pardon?" she stammered, her hand still held out infront of her. "My name is Kai" he said, still not moving. Her hand lowered, she did not speak. Was this… him? "oh" she murmured, not quite sure what else to say.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked sharply, though sympathy was apparent in his voice. "It was cold outside" she said simply. "Do you beyblade?" she asked. Kai was mutually surprised that she hadn't heard of him, but of course she was blind, and perhaps poor?

Instead of giving a straight answer he changed the subject "What is your name?". "Mosuma" she answered quietly. There was an uncomfortable silence, for Mosuma atleast, she could feel the burn of his eyes upon her. Kai walked away from the stairs, and from Mosuma, there was something about her…

Before he had gotten two steps away her voice had stopped him "Arent you here to beyblade?" Mosuma asked, not averting her eyes from the floor. Kai was silent for a moment "No" He turned away again. "Dranzer will not appreciate being in a box." Her voice stopped him again.

"How-" he was cut off by Mosuma, she had risen her hand "I am a soothsayer, do not be surprised by anything I say or do". Kai shut his mouth and regarded her again carefully, astonishment and curiosity showing openly in his eyes, he did not bother to hide it.

Mosuma walked towards him and pressed her hand on his shoulder. A strange smile played across her face "I've been looking for you" she murmured, her voice barely audible. Kai was silent, he hadn't noticed before how small she was, her head barely reached the tip of his shoulder.

"You did beyblade but you do not anymore" she said, her eyes shining as if in a different place and time "You do not because… no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do… some one else has always defeated you and stolen the title of champion out of your grasp" she concluded and took back her hand but to her surprise Kai caught it and held it tightly.

"How do you know this?" he asked through gritted teeth. Mosuma tore her hand out of his grasp "I told you, I am a soothsayer" she turned and began walking away, she had what she needed.

"Wait" It was Kai's voice "You look like you haven't eaten in a week". "Actually its only been a day" Mosuma replied matter-of-factly, "You must be hungry" Kai said, slowly approaching her. "Yes" Mosuma became defensive, she could feel him coming closer.

"Ill get you breakfast' it was more of a question then a statement, besides it couldn't hurt to have a soothsayer around, and besides, she might give him a reason to continue beyblading. Mosuma nodded slowly "You'll have to guide me somehow" she murmured. Kai hesitantly took her hand in his.

Rain was falling heavily, Zeca smiled "Too bad Aiyucka dropped out of practice this morning". Zecas long red hair was soaked, along with her clothes, a white sleeveless tanktop cut short at her stomach, and baggy green cargo pants.

Her sharp green eyes surveyed the muddy ground of the park, excellent for training. She gently pulled her beyblade out of her pocket and carefully placed it onto the launcher. She pulled back on the ripcord roughly, letting loose a golden beyblade, it was small, agile and its attack ring was curved.

Not bothering to set up any targets she boredly attacked the clock then her beyblade zigzagged back and forth around invisible targets. Boredly Zeca wrung her hair out, without an opponent training seemed useless to her.

She stopped for a moment, feeling the burn of eyes on her back, some one was watching her. Zeca's green eyes glinted cruelly, he would pay for spying on her training. "JILAD!" she yelled, drawing forth her bitbeast. Jilad was a golden wolf, he was very sleek and had 9 tails, blue energy sorrounding the tips as well as his feet. "Call of blood" she whispered, Jilad nodded.

Zeca rose her hand into the air as Jilads mouth opened revealing two rows of enormous white teeth. Blood started flowing from Zecas hand and gathered as energy in Jilads mouth. "Destroy the snoop" Zeca murmured before promptly fainting.

Jilad turned to face the observer and threw the energy at the spot, watching as the energy exploded then surrounded Zeca once more, replenishing her loss of blood. Jilad faded and the beyblade stopped spinning.

Jin, or Hero, had narrowly avoided being blasted, the display of power had been curious to watch but it had been completely unnecessary on the girls part. Hero walked to the beyblade and picked it up, putting it in his pocket then knelt down beside the girl. Unsure what to do, Hero put his coat over oh-so-noticeable white shirt and picked her up gently, carrying her back to his house

Mosuma stumbled again, the walk to breakfast was not very enjoyable. It was raining hard and she was on unfamiliar territory, Kai hadn't said a word since he had taken her hand, but she knew he had been watching her.

In one hand she held her cane and in the other she held Kais hand tightly. Kai slowed down but Mosuma didn't take the hint, she just kept walking ahead of him, as fast as before, she slipped on the step. Before she could cry out kai had pulled her back with one hand in with the other caught her around the shoulders.

Mosuma dropped her cane in surprise, her jaw hanging, that was unexpected. Kai released her shoulders. "thank you" Mosuma managed to say, regaining her composure. Kai remained silent and pressed the cane into her hand "You should be more cautious" he reprimanded. "How was I supposed to know there were steps, you didn't tell me!" Mosuma answered indignantly.

"We should get going" Kai said and began walking again, slowly. Mosuma carefully followed, unknowingly she gripped his hand tighter. "Anymore stairs I should be aware of?" she asked, reaching the bottom of the steps. "No" Kai said, walking forward again at a faster pace, leaving Mosuma to stumble along behind him with only his hand for guidance.

Kai was beginning to annoy her. At first he had seemed to be kind, now he was almost completely ignoring her. Mosuma frowned, what was the change of heart? Suddenly the dream began to make more sense, unfortunately, this would take a lot of work.

A strange sense of aggravation began to arise, why could she not see his face? In all of her dreams or visions she had seen only his eyes, were they really crimson? Or was that just a representation of the blood he had lost?

She sighed, another thing that she could not understand was how emotionally weak Kai was. She had not seen his childhood, could that be the key in all of this? She smiled, of course! In the present he was more or less alone, she had confirmed that in her dreams the night before, something must've happened in the past, or part of it at least. 'There can only be one' what could that mean?

"We're here" It was Kai's voice, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled "Of course. Are there any stairs?" she asked. Kai rolled his eyes "No. He opened the door then pressed cold metal into Mosumas hand. "What's this?' she asked, surprised. "It's a key to the house, you'll need to get in somehow" Kai said before leading the stunned soothsayer into the house.

"Why?" she asked him, then jumped, surprised to hear her voice echo. Kai was silent for a moment, he didn't really know why himself "because, there is enough room in this house for both of us to live here and be no interferance to the other. Besides if I guessed correctly, you have no home?" Kai did not stop moving. "W-well" she stammered "Yes-but… I-" she lowered her head "Thank you"

Kai did not answer. Mosuma shivered but was inwardly glad, she would have an excellent time trying to put a face to this one.

Later on in the day, the rain had stopped and it had turned out to be quite nice. An almost cloud free sky. Zeca had just awoken, she was alone in a strange wooden room with the sun shining on her. She lay on the ground, wrapped in white blankets, a pillow beneath her head. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact she was not in her own home.

She yawned and stretched her arms out above her head, enjoying the sun while it lasted. It was odd that she would wake up this late, curse that Aiyucka for not waking her.

She pushed herself into a sitting position then gasped in pain and lay back down, staring at her hand and wrist. Her arm was bandaged tightly, slightly soaked with blood. Beside her lay her beyblade, she pressed her hand over it for reassurance. The mornings events came flooding back to her, she must've missed the spy and fainted, she would have to work on her aim.

Cursing, Zeca pushed herself to her feet and stormed out of the room, beyblade in hand. She would find the fool who had dared spy on her training!

Mosuma lay her head back boredly against the wooden post. Kai, Tyson, Rei, Max, Hillary, Hero and Kenny had been doing some sort of training, they had been at it for an hour, leaving Mosuma to do as she pleased.

Her eyes closed, it was becoming difficult to stay awake. The sound of cursing coming from behind her woke her up quickly.

'WICH ONE OF YOU WAS IT???? AND WHO THE _HELL _CARRIED ME BACK HERE?????" Zeca stormed out, completely missing Mosuma.

Everyone turned to look at Zeca with mutual surprise, except for Hero "Good Afternoon" he said lamely. "Don't you 'Good Afternoon' me stupid SPY!!!" Zeca yelled, her eyes narrowed in anger.

Tyson looked back at Hero "Who's this?". Hero was silent "umm" "her name is Zeca" Mosuma had stood up and was grinning broadly. Zeca whirled around to face Mosuma "Who the-Mosuma?"

Well chapter one is finished. I loved most of it , a big improvement from my last fic. Well review PLEASE, I really like to know who's reading and who isn't. Ill get to work on the next chappie right away (by the way, I know the timeline is kind of warped, but just try to enjoy it with that in mind)


	2. Painful memories

Wow, I'm just blazing through this fanfic(anyways its fast for me) I haven't gotten any reviews(at least not when I started writing this chappie but of course I started writing like three seconds after I posted the first chapter) I'm pretty sad about the reviews thing but Ill get over it, by the way, the last chapter was incredibly long, that'll be about the size it'll always be.

Disclaimer(hehehe I didn't forget it this time) I do not own beyblade or any of the shows chars but three of the chars in this story are mine (Aiyucka, Zeca, Mosuma)

Chapter 2

Painful memories

"Long time no see" Mosuma smiled, it was quite the upbeat day for her, minus that one hour of listening to beyblades clanging against one another, "Gimme a hug" Zeca smiled, a droll smile on her face. Mosuma laughed "Dream on, don't think I forget that easily"

Zeca pouted "Well hello to you too". Mosuma rolled her eyes "I don't want you messing with my friends like you did to poor old Aiyucka". Zeca grinned innocently "awwwwwwwe, that was only once"

Mosuma shook her head "Well you were saying something about a spy, don't let me waste your time, continue your rant then we have a lot to catch up on" Zeca frowned "Oh yeah"

She turned around to face the confused crowd "Right, as I was saying, YOU" she pointed her finger at Hero "WHAT THE _HELL _WERE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME????"

"I wasn't spying on you" Hero replied, strange girl this was, not much of a quick thinker… only a quick temper. "Oh sure, then let me put in your language, what were you doing watching my training?" "Oh that" he paused for a moment, he wasn't really watching, he was just up and happened to be around " I was passing by and got bored"

Zeca rolled her eyes and walked straight up to Hero, annoyed to find that he was taller, not by much, she clenched her first 'What am I doing here then?"

Talk about unappreciative, Hero looked down at her, noting that this annoyed her a great deal" It was either this or leave you to freeze and bleed"

"Stupid, cocky, bastard" she muttered under her breath, she wouldn't forget this, she would get him back for spying on her. Angrily she whirled around and walked back into the house swearing loudly under her breath.

Mosuma smiled at Hero "She appreciates it don't worry" she turned and followed Zeca back into the house.

"That…was… weird" Tyson said, noting the obvious. Max nodded "Yeah…." Tyson patted Hero on the shoulder "Don't bring back any more girls, no offense big bro, you don't have the qualities that attract women, abducting isn't the right way to try and get them to like you"

Mosuma shut the door quietly behind her, "Ok Zeca there are a few things that I should bring you up to speed on" Zeca nodded, she seemed very serious "Yes, I am curious to know why you and your family suddenly disappeared without a trace then I find you here with a huge group of guys, your parents actually agreed to this???"

Mosuma lowered her eyes "No, Zeca, my parents are dead, they died in the fire. Every trace of my familys very existence was burnt down with the house"

()FLASHBACK()

Mosuma yawned, staring deep into the fire, it intrigued her, it always had, the simplicity of such a small thing that could grow to become something very lethal. Her greatest fear was fire. Mosuma was not blind and she was not a soothsayer, her family were good people, her mother was a nurse and her father a doctor, they lived in a small cozy house. It was winter now, her mother and father were upstairs with her baby brother while Mosuma stared into the fire, watching It leap higher and higher in the fire place. Around her neck hung the same topaz, it had been an early Christmas gift from her parents. It was quiet and well past midnight, she was still up, staring at the fire, completely unaware of what was happening around her.

Several hours later Mosuma awoke to find that she could not see, she was outside of the house, and completely unaware of what was happening. She was alone, and frozen with the falling snow, she called for her parents but she knew with a sinking realization that they would never hear her. She had her first vision, she had watched first hand as her parents had become engulfed in flame, her baby brother screaming in his mothers arms, as he too became lost in the fire…

()END FLASHBACK()

"… And so I ran away, not taking anything with me except for what I had, begging for money and taking up small jobs were my sight did not matter" Mosuma ended.

Zeca was horrified "Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you wait?" Mosuma shook her head " My family died because of me, I am supposed to be dead with them I still cant understand how I managed to live, I knew that at the time and didn't want to bring bad luck on you and your family"

'Well where are you living now?" Zeca asked, not masking the concern in her voice. "In a mansion with Kai" Mosuma said simply. "WHAT?!?" Zeca asked, suddenly getting somewhat aggravated "I don't get it, you're poor you're blind, how the hell did you get a mansion… What are you married?"

Mosuma laughed "No, gracious I only met him this morning at like 4" Zeca looked horrified "You dirty, dirty person, now I understand how you lived through these 5 long years" Mosuma fell over on the floor "still the sick minded fool aren't ya Zeca"

"EEEEEWWWWWW, I'm gonna forget the part where you didn't correct me" Zeca continued, hopefully this would lighten up the mood. "Agh, I didn't actually think you were serious" Mosuma sat up wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.

"But seriously how did you convince him to let you live with him in a MANSION?" Zeca threw her hands up in the air to emphasize her point. Mosuma shrugged "I think he pitied me, besides I am a soothsayer and he knows it"

"Well what did you do? Kneel in front of his door and say 'I'm poor , I'm blind, HEELP MEEEE'" Zeca went onto her knees and made herself look like a beggar. Mosuma rolled her eyes "No you dimwit, I met him at the beystadium and read his mind, he found out I was poor and blind so he invited me in for breakfast, next thing I know, he gives me a key to the house"

"Wich one is Kai?" Zeca asked and peered out at the boys through a crack in the doorway. "How am I supposed to know?" Mosuma asked. "Well haven't you seen him in a vision thing yet?" Zeca asked innocently, inwardly slapping herself for forgetting.

"He wasn't the guy you were talking to, that was Hero" Mosuma said. Zeca rolled her eyes "What an ironic name for such a bastard". Mosuma laughed "You are clueless"

"What?" Zeca asked looking back at her friend, "he saved you from having about a weeks worth of coma, getting sick and probably getting picked up by a complete and total pervert" Mosuma said

Zeca shuddered "I'm still not forgiving him" she turned back to the crack in the doorway and looked at Hero, she had to admit, he was kind of cute.

"Well I think Kai has a scarf, and maybe crimson eyes, pretty untalkative, kinda tall" Mosuma said, trying to remember what she knew about him from the time she had been so close to him, her heart fluttered, she hadn't minded that too much.

"Ag!!!!!!" Zeca turned back and pouted "Why are you always the lucky one?" Mosuma was puzzled "What do you mean?" Zeca laughed "Kai is HOT". Mosuma laughed "Then you wont like the part where he saved me from breaking my back, it was almost a hug, besides I cant trust your judgement, you'd call a rat hot if he had blue eyes"

Zeca fumed "HEY! Rats aren't hot, I don't think that, I cant believe you said that too me!!!" Mosuma laughed "figure of speech, anyways, what did happen to Aiyucka?" Zeca smiled "Oh he's my partner in the upcoming beyblade tournament, he s really good, he grew up to be hot too!"

Mosuma laughed "See what I mean! How could you think small little Aiyucka, the pale little whimp is hot?" Zeca smiled "Well he is now, he's tall, handsome, tanned, crimson eyes, really well muscled" she blabbered on leaving Mosuma to her thoughts.

So, that means Aiyucka will have a part to play in the upcoming events. Crimson eyes… what could that possibly mean, what had happened to Aiyucka, they lived in Russia for goodness sakes how could he get a tan? And since when was Aiyucka brave, he had always been the little boy who cowered under his mothers skirt.

"… Are you listening to me? MOSUMA?" Zeca yelled snapping Mosuma out of her thoughts once more. "Oh sorry Zeca its just when you told me about Aiyucka I- well I guess I'm starting to figure something out" she smiled. Zeca blinked "um…. Good… job?"

"Never mind Zeca you couldn't possibly understand, anyway you heard all about me, now I'm curious, what happened to you?" Mosuma had leaned back, her elbows on the hard wooden floor.

"Well I'm not really sure what time I would have come back after you had left but when I came to see you again, note it was the first thing I did, I couldn't find your house anywhere, when I asked your neighbours they told me I had lost it, then I asked my parents and they thought I had gotten sick, no one seemed to believe in you or your families existence, except for Aiyucka and I. So we decided that we would find you, unfortunately neither of our families were very rich so we couldn't go gallivanting across the country looking for you, besides, for all we knew, you had already gotten to japan! We weren't that far off the mark eh?" Zeca grinned " So we decided that we would train our hardest so we would be able to compete in the beyblade tournaments, It was the only way we had found that would get us around the world so we could look for you, so we trained for two years then Aiyucka and I got separated, he and his family moved away for two years and when they came back Aiyucka was tall, strong, courageous, tanned, you get the point, and he had a bitbeast, I had one too, you remember Jilad right? Anyway we managed to get into a team and well we're here for our first tournament"

Mosuma nodded, that was how she suspected it had gone, she had not had very dreams of her friends and once she was almost certain Aiyucka died, it must've been part of his training.

"If we go back out do you think you can be nice?" Mosuma asked. Zeca smiled "Ill try, Ill be nice to everyone except for the bastard Hero"

"well then lets get going!"

well this chapter was a little shorter, oh well, it was much funnier I think. Anyways Ive got to get going, Byez (pwease review, Ill be your best friend forever!!!!!)


End file.
